Reading In Remembrance
by hogwartsisawesome
Summary: Harry and a selected group read my own version of In Remembrance. This is set during goblet of fire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

It had been a very long day for Albus Dumbledore, he had been organizing the Triwizard Tournament for a while now, but he had never expected anything like this. That night when the goblet spit out the names of the champions, it had spit out not three but four papers, there were two Hogwarts champions, and one was Harry Potter. Of course he did not believe the boy put his name in the goblet, he hated the attention he had as it is. He was lucky Moody was there this year, he had always been paranoid but it was useful in times like this. Someone must've entered the boys name under a fourth school.

As he walked up to his office to do the paperwork for this mess, he saw a sudden explosion of fire, a phoenix much like his own Fawkes, was there, holding out a letter for him. He opened the letter, it read

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I have sent this letter to you from the future, the war has been over for a few years now, but we suffered many losses. We will never see many of our friends again. I wish to change that, I have done many a study about this, with some help from my good friends. We have found a safe way to send this letter and others back to you, safely so you can change our past and you future. To prove I am who I say I am I will tell you what you told me what you saw in the Mirror of Erised. You told me you wished for a pair of wooly socks, but truthfully much like I did you saw your family whole and happy again. Gather the entire school, and minister, as well as the guests from the tournament in the hall. I shall send a list of names of who you shall also invite._

_Sincerely H.J.P._

Who was H.J.P.? There was only one person he knew with those initials, Harry. The child had done the impossible once again. As Dumbledore speculated a list of names appeared. Dumbledore instantly reached out and caught the paper as it fluttered toward the ground. The list read with these names.

_Please summon the following,_

_All of Hogwarts and the guests from the triwizard tournament_

_Barty Crouch_

_Minister Fudge,_

_The entire Weasley Family_

_The Diggory Family_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Bathilda Bagshot_

_And Dobby the House elf_

_These people all will be of importance to the events that take down voldemort, please make sure to invite them to the great hall and start the reading as soon as possible._

Albus immediately headed to his office and gave Fawkes letters to deliver to each of these people inviting them to Hogwarts tomorrow during breakfast in the great hall. Immediately he got replies and everyone had agreed to come. What exactly they would be learning, he had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet and Greets

Harry woke up the next morning to see Ron's bed empty, he started wondering why his friend didn't wake him up. The last nights events came flashing back to him, having to compete, Ron not believing him about putting his name in, and the shock of the whole school at a fourth champion. Harry dragged himself out of bed, getting ready for a long day. He met Hermione waiting for him downstairs and together they walked to breakfast. Neither talked on the way downstairs, but Hermione kept sending him worried looks, as he got cold stares from other students descending to the great hall.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table near the Weasley siblings, who looked sympathetical, they were all used to Ron's moods, he was their brother after all. Harry looked around the hall, the Hufflepuffs were looking at him warily. The Slytherin's had their usual smirks on, the Ravenclaws were paying no mind, and the Gryffindor's seemed to be split down the middle. The teachers were paying no mind, but he saw both Dumbledore and McGonagall, kept sending him sympathetic looks, and he saw Moody look at him warily once or twice. This year was going to be miserable.

All of a sudden Dumbledore stood up, "Last night, I received a letter, the sender has given me something to announce and invited a list of people to ask to join us for this announcement." In walked the other Weasleys not present, Charlie was conversing with a women with hot pink hair, a scarlet cloak, and black letter boots. As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw Ron was not sitting with the rest of the family, she turned red. " Why Ronald are you not sitting with your friends and family?"

"Well,…. Er…. Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire and didn't tell me!" "Harry did what!" yelled Mrs. Weasley and Lupin, who had just walked in with a large black dog prodding after him. The dog started barking as well, "Snuffles, Professor Lupin!" Harry ran to the dog and embraced him, before getting up and facing Lupin.

"Look, I can explain, I didn't put my name in, I was framed, I don't want anymore attention, I don't want to be in this tournament! Ron knows that, he is just mad that I over shadowed him again!"

"Harry, you said you wouldn't tell!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, is that what this is all about? Apologize to your friend and come sit with your family, sorry Harry dear, he obviously didn't mean it."

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley"

"Sorry, Mate," Ron mumbled. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and grinned.

"This is my dog Snuffles, and Proffesor Lupin, an old friend of my fathers."

"I didn't know …"

"You had a dog, Harry!"

"Sorry about the twins, they are a bit of trouble, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Ron."

"It's nice to meet you too, and the twins are quite brilliant, now that I am no longer their professor, they can now back in the days I was a bit of a prankster myself."

"Our Professor!"

"A prankster!"

"Cool!" They both exclaimed. The lady with pink hair came up and a new man was next to her, he was a tall black man, with stylish robes, and a gold earing in one of his ears. "Wotcher, Harry, Aurors Tonks and Kingsley at your service!" The dog barked, Lupin gave him a look plainly saying, "Yes, I know!"

"Hey, Charlie, this shade is getting old, what should I do now?"

"Weasley Red, of course!" He answered eyes twinkling, immediately the spiky bubblegum pink hair was gone replace with fiery red locks, she looked as if she could be a Weasley.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that?"

"Ronald!"

"I'm a metamorphagus, I can change my appearance immediately"

"Cool"

"I don't know if you remember me, but I am Remus Lupin, I used to come visit with Sirius and James"

"Of Course, I remember you Remus, it's great to see you again!" Tonks exclaimed blushing, Lupin started blushing as well. The minister and Crouch walked in and started to walk towards Dumbledore, as well as two old ladies one walking strong with a familiar stuffed vulture hat, and one leaning on a cane.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Augusta Longbottom, I haven't seen you since you turned one at you and Neville's joint birthday." Immediately she pulled out a picture with a baby Harry and Neville sitting on their mothers' laps in little party hats with frosting all over their faces. Immediately girls started cooing, Harry turned to Neville surprised.

"Did you know we were friends when we were younger?"

"Kind of, Gran always tells tall tales, so when she said me and Harry Potter where best friends as babies I didn't really believe her. I do know our dads were both Aurors and went on many missions together."

"Anyway Harry, this is Bathilda Bagshot"

"The author of A History of Magic?"

"Yes, you must be Hermione, Neville's told me all about you!"

Hermione blushed, and Harry moved forward to shake Bathilda's hand.

"How do you do, I'm Harry Potter!"

"No need to introduce yourself boy, we've met!"

"We have?"

"Yes, I was your neighbor when you were just a baby back in Godric's Hollow"

"Well in that case it's nice to see you again"

"Well, hello Remus, it's been a while, how are you doing?"

"Doing great, thanks for asking"….

Then all of a sudden **CRACK**

"Professor Dumbledore sir, asked for Dobby?"

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir, so nice to see you?"

"Er… It's nice to see you too Dobby… are you working here now?"

"Yes…. I get off once a month sirs… and I get sick leave and pay… two galleons per month…. I have new socks…."

"Well Dobby, I need you here because we have a message and the sender asked for all of you specifically to hear it."

"Well here is the letter I received…

_I have sent this letter to you from the future, the war has been over for a few years now, but we suffered many losses. We will never see many of our friends again. I wish to change that, I have done many a study about this, with some help from my good friends. We have found a safe way to send this letter and others back to you, safely so you can change our past and you future. _Here the sender told me a specific secret only he and I know to prove he is who he says. _. Gather the entire school, and minister, as well as the guests from the tournament in the hall. I shall send a list of names of who you shall also invite._

_Sincerely H.J.P._

Harry's head suddenly shot up, Hermione, Ron, Snuffles, Remus, Bathilda and Augusta turned to look at Harry, as did most of the teachers at the head table. They were some of the only ones who knew his middle name/initial.

"Wait, won't that mess up the time line?"

"Good, Ms. Granger, I had that specific concern, but then a note came explaining that if we chose to read these notes, that the timeline will diverge in two to continue two separate timelines. The senders have done explicit research on this subject and have sent me a list of their sources. This letter was signed both H.J.P and H.J.G."

Now Ron and Harry turned to look at Hermione, who looked completely shocked. Dumbledore winked at the trio with his twinkling eyes.

"Then I received a letter explaining the exact time and place to do it, and the house elves would keep them supplied with food, but not to over work the elves or H.J.G would have his and my head. This one was signed R.B.W."

Now all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione turned to Ron who turned the famous Weasley red.

Hermione was also blushing, "I knew you cared a little about S.P.E.W"

"Hermione, you should change the name, it sounds like someone has an upset stomach."

"Ronald!"

"Professor, is that letter from the future me?"

"Why yes, Harry, and I believe that makes it easy to guess who the other two are!"

Dumbledore replied eyes twinkling as the whole hall turned to our favorite trio. So everyone got situated, and comfortable. Harry sat with the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Lupin, Snuffles, Bathilda and Dobby. Tonks looked confused if she should sit with her old house or her friends, but she finally plopped herself down in between Charlie and Lupin. Immediately, Snuffles came over and licked Tonks on the cheek. The dog then lied his head down on the floor his body half over Lupin and half over Tonks. Everyone turned towards Dumbledore waiting to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Death of a Slytherin**

**_"IN REMEMBRANCE" _**Dumbledore began.

**"…****_In Remembrance of Severus Snape…." _**All around the hall gasps were heard. Snape die in the war. Everyone knew he had tons of knowledge about the dark arts. What could've killed him?

**"…****_. A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor…"_** Severus Snape, a brave man? Inside Harry was laughing how could that have happened to him the man was a coward. Dumbledore had a sad smile on his face, he always knew Snape was a brave man, sometimes he believed they sorted to early. Once everyone got over their shock he began again.

**_"...without all the red and gold crap."_** The Gryffindors all looked very offended, the rest of the houses were nodding, while also thinking how funny it was to hear the word crap come out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth. All of a sudden in the middle of the room a 3-D projection of Voldemort and Snape was in the middle of the Hall. A few people screamed.

**" You have preformed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone." **

**" No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me. "**

**" There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you"**

Then came a projection of Nagini lunging at Snape, blood spurted everywhere, the man groaned. Lots of students screamed, others looked a bit queasy, Snape kept a straight face. A new projection appeared,

**_Trying to staunch the bleeding wound on Snape's neck, Harry suddenly notices that Snape is crying light, almost crystal tears. Snape gestures towards his eyes_****]" Take them... take them, please."**

**"Hermione, give me a flask, anything! "**

**[****_She reaches into her bag and produces a flask, which Harry uses to collect the memory tears running down Snape's cheek. He clutches the bottle in his hand then again tries to staunch Snape's wound_****] **

**" Take them to the Pensieve... and look at me."**

**[****_Harry stares at him_****] **

**"You have your mother's eyes. "**

**[****_a confused look crosses Harry's face as Snape takes his last breath_****]**

Harry in real life looked confused as well. What was happening? Real Snape allowed a few tears, the whole hall was in murmurs, no one knew what was happening.

**" We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. ** Gasps sounded all around the hall. **But should he fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."**

**[****_Flashback of Snape killing Dumbledore_****]** Cries of outrage sounded now.

**" Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy." **

**[****_Snape casts a Patronus in the shape of a doe, just like Lily's]_** The marauders Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared.

**" Lily... after all this time? "**

**[****_Shot of Snape holding Lily's body in his arms while crying_****] **

**" Always.'**

Here everyone in the hall turned to Snape in shock, the man had tears dripping down his face. The Slytherins were aghast, their professor had been in love with a mudblood? Potter's Mum at that! The other houses didn't know what to think, the man had killed Dumbledore, but on his command. Harry just acted on impulse, he stood up even though Hermione and Ron tried to pull him down. He marched up to the head table and right up to Professor Snape.

"Why do you hate me then if you loved my mother?"

" I hate you because you are your father's son!"

"Woof, Woof,"

"James apologized, and anyone who really knows Harry knows he may take after James in some aspects but he is mostly Lily's son. Give the boy a chance!"

"Don't you talk to me like that you dirty wolf!"

"Sir, I want you to know, I am not my father, and I am sorry if I remind you of my mother. I miss her too," the last part he said softly, then he turned around and marched right back to his seat all eyes on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The truth about the Gryffindor**

Then Dumbledore started to get every one settled back down before he starts again.

". **…****_In Remembrance of Peter Pettigrew…"_**

At this Lupin smiles, Snuffles starts barking and jumps on Harry, who is shouting with joy with Hermione and Ron. The rest of the hall is confused except Dumbledore who has a twinkle in his eyes. The older teachers like McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick were confused, didn't Harry know that Peter was killed by Sirius Black? Didn't he know that the man was awarded an Order of Merlin first class?

**"…****_Who must've been an alright guy to start with…"_**

That was true, Lupin, Snuffles, and Dumbledore nodded, but most of the hall was confused yet again. The guy must have been at least a little bit good to be awarded an Order of Merlin, but then as the 3rd years and older knew Lockhart had one and he wasn't all that good. But this guy? He tried to save a street of muggles from Sirius Black!

**"…****_And who helped out Harry in the end…"_**

"Wait! Why would he do that?" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore looked at the boy, "My boy, I don't believe any of this will be private anymore, so I will tell the hall what I told you at the end of last year, I believe he owes you a life debt, doesn't he?"

Now the other students and teachers were even more confused. Harry was just a baby when this man died. How could he have saved Pettigrew's life? What exactly was going on here?

**"…****_who am I kidding, he was worthless and pathetic..."_**

"He sure was!" said Harry and Lupin at the same time with Snuffles barking in agreement. Hermione and Ron were smirking, but the teachers and the rest of the hall were still dumfounded. Mrs. Weasley thought she had taught her son better than to disrespect the dead. McGonagall just wanted to know what exactly Ms. Granger was thinking!

**_"...proof that not all Gryffindors were good…"_**

The rest of the hall nodded at this, but the Gryffindor's besides Harry, Ron and Hermione pouted. Then another projection showed up, it was of McGonagall, Fudge, and Rosmerta, all sitting together at the three broomsticks it started playing,

**McGonagall****: "Years ago, when Potter's parent's were marked for death, do you remember? They went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who!**

**Fudge****: "Not only did Black lead You-Know-Who to the Potters that night, he also killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew."**

**Rosmerta: "****Peter Pettigrew?"**

**McGonagall****: "Little lump of a boy, always following after Sirius Black and James Potter."**

**Rosmerta****: "Oh, I remember him. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. But what happened?"**

**McGonagall****: "Well Peter Pettigrew tried to warn the Potters, and might have managed to if he hadn't run into an old friend."**

**Rosmerta****: Mhm, Sirius Black.**

**Fudge****: "Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left, a finger. Nothing else."**

**McGonagall****: "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead."**

**Fudge****: "And now he wants to finish what he started."**

"Mr. Potter, will you meet with me after this?"

"Sure, Proffesor!" McGonagall felt guilty that he had heard that his parents best friend betrayed them. But it still made no sense that he was cheering for Pettigrew's death. Just then another projection showed up, it was Harry sitting with Proffesor Trelawney, it looked like he was taking his exam.

**"****Professor Trelawney?"**

**"****_It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by those who once followed. Tonight, before midnight, his servant will break free and rejoin his master, and with that servant's help, the Dark Lord will rise again, greater and more terrible than ever before..._****!"**

**Harry's eyes grow wide and Trelawney coughs the snaps out of her trance.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Did you say something?"**

The whole hall was startled by this, Trelawney had made an actual prediction? Was the prophecy about Sirius Black? Would Voldemort return? McGonagall now felt bad yet again for putting divination off. What if the prediction was true? Then another projection started, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked as if they were in the Shrieking Shack? Wait, Sirius Black was with them and so was Remus Lupin. Fudge got up and pointed at Lupin.

"You, Kingsley, arrest him, he assisted Sirius Black."

"Um…. Excuse me, Minister!" Tonks squealed blushing, she had been eyeing Lupin since she entered the hall and felt no want to arrest him. Plus, her mother always felt Sirius was innocent, she knew him well enough to know he would not do that, but it was starting to look like she was wrong. She kept stuttering so Kingsley butted in. "What Tonks means to say, is we should hear the full story before any accusations." So the projection started up again. Snuffles looked up and moved closer to Harry.

**"Enough talk,Remus! C'mon, let's kill him! "**

**" Wait!" **

**"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" **

**" Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why. "**

**" I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead! "**

**" No, Harry, it wasn't him! Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead. "**

**" Who was it then?" **

**" Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play! "**

So Pettigrew was alive? Why did Lupin want to kill him? They all thought he was a good guy, no one cared if he was a werewolf, so why would he go ruin it for himself? How did they even get in the shrieking shack? How did Sirius get to them on school grounds? Just before Fudge could open his mouth, the projection started again, but this time Snape was unconscious in the background.

**_Harry_****: "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" **

**_Professor Lupin_****: "He was at school witth us, we thought he was our friend. "**

**_Harry_****: "No, Pettigrew's dead. "**

**_Harry_****: "You killed him. "**

**_Professor Lupin_****: "No he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map." **

**_Harry_****: "The map was lying, then. "**

**_Sirius Black_****: "The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive."**

Everyone turned to Harry and Lupin expecting them to explain, what was this map? How was Peter alive? What was going on? Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at Snuffles who in turn looked to Lupin. He stood up, getting everyone's attention. "After the projections are finished for this certain persons death (He couldn't stand to call him by name, let alone a man!) I will explain everything, I have already explained to Dumbledore and Harry who know the truth and told Fudge who does not believe them but that is for afterwards, now lets carry on." The scene changed again, Ron and Hermione were cowering against a bed in the shack, and Harry, Lupin and Black were pointing their wands at a balding man who was oddly ratlike. Black was yelling at him enraged.

**"YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"….**

** " What would you have done, Sirius?" **

**"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends, as we would have done for you!"….**

**_"_****_Sirius_****_, _****_Sirius_****_, what could I have done? The _****_Dark Lord_****_... you have no idea ... he has weapons you can't imagine ... I was scared, _****_Sirius_****_, I was never brave like you and _****_Remus_****_ and _****_James_****_. I never meant it to happen ... _****_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_****_ forced me ... He - he was taking over everywhere! Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him? You don't understand! He would have killed me, _****_Sirius_****_!"…_**

**_"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter!"….._**

Now it looked like Pettigrew was alive, and he was guilty! Was it possible he had framed Black and been in hiding for years? This evidence was becoming convincing and it seemed Fudge had kept an innocent man in Azkaban for years. This would definitely ruin his career, was Black even at his trial? Now that they thought about it the Professors, Mrs. Longbottom, The elder Weasleys and Bathilda Bagshot couldn't remember a trial taking place. Was an innocent man thrown into prison without even a trial? The scene changed again, they were in the hospital wing and Hermione and Ron were awake and pleading to Dumbledore, it seemed Harry was just gaining councissness.

**Hermione: "Headmaster, you've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!"**

**Harry****: "It's true, sir! Sirius is innocent!"**

**Ron****: "It's Scabbers who did it."**

**Dumbledore****: "Scabbers?"**

**Ron****: "He's my rat, sir. Well he's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat, he was my brother Percy's rat, but then they gave him an owl, and I got..."**

**Hermione****: "The *point* is, we know the truth. Please believe us."**

McGonagall was starting to piece everything together. She looked at Lupin, who knew she of all people could figure it out, and then at Snuffles, who seemed to start whining at this. Was it possible? No, it couldn't be! Though it would make sense, Sirius and James had been fantastic at transfiguration, and werewolves wouldn't hurt animals, she knew the maurauders would have done anything for each other. So did that mean he was innocent? At that moment, she decided to get up and go sit with Harry, the Weasley's, Longbottoms, Tonks and Lupin. She plopped herself down near Augusta and Bathilda. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin and Snuffles were looking at her sucpiciously, as she came over. She stooped down by Snuffles, "I should've known, you be careful, and I'm sorry for not believing you and that you were innocent." Snuffles jumped on her and licked her, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lupin let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Molly and Arthur were staring at each other in shock. Was Sirius Black really innocent? The evidence was starting to point to it, they had been with him at school for their two last years and the maurauders seemed nothing but fun. But Sirius and James were always together and nothing could pull them apart. So it seemed Pettigrew was alive, had they been unknowingly harboring a fugitive for the last twelve years. They looked at Ron who noticed and shook his head explaining what they thought. Percy who was usually observant seemed ignorant this once. Molly and Arthur moved closer to their youngest son, never knowing the amount of danger he was in. Another scene popped up Harry and Dumbldore were talking in an empty classroom. Dumbldore was comforting Harry, well sort of.

**"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt... When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them... and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."**

**"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!"**

**"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."**

Another scene started up, Harry was wearing his triwizard robes, it looked like it was this year, there was a dead body in the backround though no one could tell who, Wormtail was next to a boiling cauldron and holding what looked like a bundle with some thing alive in it. Then Wormtail raised his wand and started chanting.

**"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"**

**The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.**

**And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.**

**"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."**

**He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.**

**Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened - he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look . . .**

**but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids. . . .**

**Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.**

**"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken .. . you will. . . resurrect your foe."**

**Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. . .. Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtails remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.**

**He staggered back to the cauldron with Harrys blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding.**

Everyone stared at this petrified, Hermione started sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Lupin gripped Harry tightly and Snuffles howled. Molly Weasley was sobbing into Arthur's shoulder and the rest of the room looked mortified. Though Moody had a creepy smirk on his face. The whole hall was ashen, especially Fudge, if this showed what he thought then his career was ruined. A scene started in the same graveyard but with more people. Groups of death eaters had souronded one man. Many screamed, a few girls fainted, Lord Voldemort had returned.

**"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"**

**"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master . . . please ..."**

**"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and ****traitorous**** as you are, you helped me ... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers... ."**

**Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtails bleeding wrist.**

**Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.**

This definitely proved it, Sirius Black was innocent, it was Wormtail who was the traitor. "Sirius Black will have a trial," announced Fudge, knowing it would ruin his career, "at least as soon as we can find him!" Meanwhile Harry was huddling into Snuffles, and Ron and Hermione were watching him with terror. Lupin was petrified with anger. Yet again the scene changed, Harry and Ron were in a cellar, screams could be heard from above, it sounded like Hermione. Ron was pounding on the door and Harry was thinking hard, but Wormtail entered, and they began to fight.

**Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat. **

**"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above. **

**"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!" **

**Harry could barely breathe. "You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!" **

**The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it: He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness. **

Harry was petrified again, he couldn't stop, sobbing but suddenly he stopped. He was okay, he and Ron could save Hermione now. He looked to be 17 now, was he not in school, was he away on the run from Voldemort? Snuffles licked Harry glad he was okay, but just then the scene started again.

**Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.**

**Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.**

**"No!"**

** Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue. **

**"Relashio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.**

Then most of the Hall interrupted into cheers, only some who didn't believe he was guilty or he was imperioed and those who wanted Harry to die didn't cheer. The loudest were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin, who had tears in his eyes all the same. He couldn't help but think about the boy Peter used to be, innocent ( well not really, he was a maurauder!) and carefree. Why did it have to end this way? Snuffles howled in laughter but cheered all the same. Then as everyone settled down Lupin got up, " I promised before as we watched the scene in the shrieking shack, that I would explain what was going on. Well now I will, I invite anyone who knows mine and Sirius's story to join in." At that Harry, Hermione and Ron got up and joined Lupin, and the story began.

For the first time Harry heard a detailed account on the Maurauders, Molly and Arthur talked about pranks in their first three years in school. Lupin and the teachers told the rest of their years. Even Snape joined in, but most of his talking was about Lily. Harry was happier than he had been in a while, he was hearing about his parents, and good things too. Then came the time to talk about why they were truly there. Remus explained about him being a werewolf then he explained how the Maurauders found out, but refused to leave their friend. He explained the animagus process his friends went through, and Sirius was exposed. Half the kids in the hall started screaming but others found he wasn't guilty after all. He helped Lupin explain the rest of the story up until the part about the secret keepers, Harry tried to speak up, but found he couldn't. So Ron and Hermione took over, they told what they knew about the switching of the secret keepers and finished the tale for the Maurauders and Harry. Harry was touched his friends did that for him, he went and gave them a group hug. Then went to finally catch up with Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

this story is now up for grabs, but please let me know first by messaging me or sending a review


End file.
